What If
by scribbling-pen
Summary: In a world of possibilities, people are given choices, but one can never help but wonder: what if—what if MIKAN ENTERED the academy not as the sweet 10-year-old girl, but AS A BOY?


**What If**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did, would I be writing here?

**Summary**: In a world of possibilities, people are given choices, but one can never help but wonder: what if—what if MIKAN ENTERED the academy not as the sweet 10-year-old girl, but AS A BOY?

**Author's Note**: I have succumbed to the evils of starting another story, while my unfinished work grows and grows, but I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! My first, maybe last, Gakuen Alice fic—who knows? I never seem to stick to a category and my avid readers are probably cursing this author. After reading the manga, my fingers were itching and here I am, typing away. Maha. If you like it, I'll continue. If not, then I sure got a lot of words off my chest. A side not, lame title I know—lame storyline as well. Mah.

* * *

"HOTARU!" 

The definite silence was—was really something. It was a piteous sight to see, but what more could anyone do to help the eccentric 10-year-old, Mikan Sakura out of this strange, yet tear-jerking situation? Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she ran to stop the car, "MATTE! MATTE HOTARU!" Her wails, her tears, the crumpled up letter clutched in one hand and turtle-mail-express in the other was truly a sad sight to see. She threw her arms around the dark haired girl, crying madly, yelling "BAKA," jamming (or at least trying to jam) the turtle into the not-so-defenseless girl's back.

A sudden invention sent her flying, weeping, and who knows what else.

"You're getting snot all over me…busu," came the emotionless reply. Hotaru stared at the weeping girl in disgust, "you become uglier when you cry," the comment only made Mikan's wail louder, "you know Mikan, you're becoming harder to look at by the minute."

"NARCISSISTIC, VAIN, CONCEITED, SELFISH…etc." came the string of complaints, desperately wiping away tears as she spoke, "something this—this important should not be given in TURTLE-MAIL!"

Her eyes stared accusingly at the non-wavering person; "mean Hotaru" was the last futile attempt. Hotaru's expression, presence, her all around demeanor didn't change, but she gave the weepy-girl a gentle pat on the back, "I'll be back for the summer and I'll write letters too."

The sniffling stopped, "really!?" bright olive colored eyes beamed.

The last words that Mikan heard were: "you follow the car and you're dead. If I see any pigtailed idiot I'll kill it."

The last time she saw Hotaru was as she rode away, eyes gleaming, a hand that (instead of waving goodbye) made a sweep for the neck in a cut-throat motion.

The last letter, the ONLY letter arrive months later and stated nothing but "good" "hot" and "watermelons." No reply to her every-other-day-letters, no reply, no reply, NO REPLY!

So that's how she came to arrive at the gates of Gakuen Alice in shorts and a t-shirt, in a baseball cap with her precious hair cut off, with her stolen money, with determined pride, with only Hotaru Imai in mind. _'BUT HOW DO I GET IN!'_ her mind wailed. She hadn't thought it through, and though only a gate stood between her and her Hotaru, the damned thing was too tall to climb, too sturdy to break and too—too "AH!"

It was a creepy hand on her shoulder that caused her scream, but there smiling faces; there tallness immediately signified (in her small mindedness) "authority figures!" She smiled brightly at these strangers as they told her "it easy to get in" "easy" "few formalities" "simple" "accepted!" As she was being whisked away, a man? Interrupted them.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Sensei my ass!

Mikan watched curiously from the sidelines as the three conversed, but it was when the blonde bishōnen started to ruffle the locks of the ruffians, when he started to smile all too sweetly, saying words all too gently, blowing air kisses that her face began to contort in fear. As she watched the two men from before ride away, her mouth was the only line of defense: "I'M STRAIT!" was her startling introduction.

Narumi laughed at the mere sight of the poor boy. He bent down, placing one hand upon that brown head and gave the boy a charming smile to calm his fears, but strangely he didn't get a reaction. A questioning brow rose, "how do you feel?" Mikan, relieved that the man didn't try anything, happily answered, "fine. I was a little afraid before, but now…just hungry." She flashed him one of her best smiles, glad to find a grown-up.

"Why are you here?"

Her eyes immediately watered, startling him, "My friend. Hotaru goes here, and—and I wanted to see her!" The declaration only made him smile, "the wonders of love" were the only words uttered for a large explosion signaled an escapee. Mikan awoke to find herself in the young man's arm as the image of a cat with a human body jumping down from—from "cat heaven?" became forever imprinted in her young mind.

Narumi pushed the boy in his arms away and instantly whipped out a 'bean whip.' The sudden "battle" that flashed before her eyes scared the living daylights out of her. The cat's face began to crack, and it shattered to only reveal darkening red eyes, a defined face, and a scowl. Narumi immediately closed the distance between him and his student. Grabbing the startled face he placed a chaste kiss on the struggling boy's lips. The young body fell limp in his arms, "there was a rumor someone would try to escape today" he mused. He turned back to see his could-be-student completely blacked out, "I could of sworn he was still conscious."

…

Mikan awoke to find herself in a nicely furnished office, with a fireplace, double doors, bookcases filled with books. A place, where she _would_ have been enjoying the scenery right about now if it wasn't for the male body next to her. A sleeping face that looked entirely different from the one before, "much more…" her train of thought was interrupted as a battle cry of "NARUMI YOU SNIVELING THIEF!" shattered a-would-be moment.

The doors burst open to reveal a haggard face. Mikan stared wide-eyed at the man, mouth agape, and he in turn, stared wide-eyed at her.

"Are you the new student that Narumi brought in?"

_'Narumi?'_ her mind wondered, but she nodded 'yes' anyway. He studied the boy that looked like a deer caught in head lights, "what's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura," she answered without thinking, 'opps.'

"Mi-Mikan?"

She was beginning to sweat. Who knew it was so difficult to lie? "My parents were girls," even in her mind that was a stupid reply, "in my hometown there weren't many boys, so they named me before hand and well" she babbled. Misaki stared curiously at the boy, but a sudden alarm (that he personally set up) went off, "that Narumi stealing something again." He was ready to dash to the scene of another crime, but Mikan's hands made him stumble back. The biology teacher was in a hurry, but he took a pause to glance in the direction that the boy named Mikan was pointing to: the sleeping form of Natsume Hyūga.

"Shinpai shinaide, he won't wake up," he hollered out as he ran out the doors.

_'Don't worry' 'Don't worry'_ she kept repeating in her mind. She even dared to inch closer to him, just to make sure he was still asleep, but just as her shadow crept over his sleeping face her eyes met his. In an instant her body was under his, his hands laid firmly on her still-developing-chest (to her horror), his knee laid between her legs, and as she felt a sudden skin-ship (fabric-ship?) with her no no no zone (to her utter, utter HORROR) her anger amplified! His eyes widened at the simple mistake, but the look of surprise immediately vanished, "Who sent you girl!?"

* * *

The end. Should I even attempt to continue? I hope you enjoyed, though the beginning was like the manga (with the Hotaru leaving, Mikan getting trick…blah, blah, blah) I have no intention to just follow the manga and tweek it to my liking if I were to continue. Hope you enjoyed the read!

**_Useless Sidenote_**: "busu" means "ugly" and "shinpai shinaide" means "don't worry"

Do review!

The end?

Not the end?


End file.
